DOOM KOMBAT
by DoomWriter105
Summary: (Trailer released. After MKX ending) After the defeat of Shinnok, Raiden protecting Earthrealm was captured by the revenants and killed. Now to protect their realm our characters must awaken the Doom Slayer. How will the Revenants and the Netherrealm contain the creature that brought them to their knees so long ago...


"Raiden what's your status?" Sonya asked through her comms, she herself being transported via VTOL, it was heavily modified for faster movement and carried A.I. controlled anti-aircraft guns on the sides.

"Raiden. Raiden come in" Sonya tapped her comm turning to her left she faced her technician she kept her mouth shut while she removed her comm.,

"Are comms down?" She asked,

"Ma'am?" The technician replied in a very respective manor.

"Are the comms down?" She repeated herself. She always hated that.

"No General, your comms are working fine." He replied.

'Damn. He was supposed to give a report 2 hours ago, what the Hell happened?' She asked herself, she was obviously nervous. Raiden was never late.

They had recieved reports of supposed invasion from the Netherrealm. After Shinnok's defeat and Quan Chi's death the Revenants blocked off all contact to other realms, built up their armies. They were a force to be reckoned with they were more powerful than ever, with Liu Kang at the throne along side Kitana.

Before another thought could enter her head her pilot spoke.

"GENERAL! You might wanna see this..." The pilot said through the comms.

Standing up from her seat she walked carefully over to the front of the VTOL where the pilots were.

"What you got for me, Kolibri?" Sonya addressed her pilot he was called Kolibri in his short size, but he was the best pilot Earthrealm had to offer.

"General. We recieved a transmission from a unknown signal I figured you should take a look at it." Said Kolibri.

Infront of them a hologram made itself visible. The computer displaying two giant Demons named by the soldiers as "Barons of Hell" they were considered the most feared warriors of the Netherrealm before the Hell-Guards.

But they also noticed another there, infront of the two Barons.

A fallen Raiden lay before them, blood spilled across the floor his eyes a blood red, his arms slashed every inch, his robes burned.

"S-S-Son-ya..." The fallen Raiden spoke gasping for air each breath. He was barely holding onto life.

"They are too powerful... You must surrender..." Raiden gasped and coughed.

"You mus-t- Awaken him..." Raiden spoke before letting out a loud roar as lightning engulfed the room one of the Barons falling dead vaporized.

The other Baron charged Raiden stabbing him through the chest with his claws.

There lay the God of Thunder. Dead, the Earthrealm God, dead.

Sonya wasted no time once the transmission ended.

"Oh my God..." She gasped.

"ALRIGHT! Listen up!" She shouted through her comms "Contact the teams! We're going to Hell!"

Kolibri nodded, activating the call to all the teams.

Raiden wasn't gonna die in vein. Not if Earthrealm had anything to say about it, they've beat them before they'd beat them again.

 _"Johnny Cage, General Sonya has requested you in for a briefing"_

 _"Sub-Zero, General Sonya requests your presence."_

 _"Jackson Briggs, General Sonya requests you for a briefing."_

 _"Cassie Cage, Your mother is calling ya-"_

 _"Kenshi Takahashi, General Sonya has requested you in for a briefing"_

She hovered over Jacqui and shook her head. Just call it a favor for Jax.

 _"Kung Jin, General Sonya is requesting you for a briefing."_

 _"Fujin, General Sonya humbly requests your presence."_

 _"Hanzo Hasashi, General Sonya requests your presence."_

 **In collaboration with my fingers...**

 **/\/\/\**

 **I present to you...**

 **DOOM KOMBAT**

 **/\/\/\**

 **Credit to Azores for this. It was a epic little side to add on.**

 **For mileenia the Netherrealm suffered the wrath of a being they called "The Doomslayer" his blade had no end his anger was unsatible.**

 **The Netherrealm's finest warriors fell at his blade.**

 **The deception of the Netherrealm, the murder was paid in blood.**

 **His fists leave the red mist across the Netherrealm whenever they are met.**

 **He would never stop, he would avenge his fallen, his realm.**

 **Even if it meant ripping the plains of Hell itself.**

 **millions met their end at his blade, the thirst of blood unfathomable.**

 **His soul a uncorruptable stone wall, none could ever break.**

 **The One Being saw the perfect soul of the Doom Slayer granting him immeasurable speed and strength.**

 **He was feared by all.**

 **The Doom Slayer slaughtered legion after legion of Demons.**

 **Finally, the fallen Elder God stood up to this monster.**

 **Shinnok endured torture beyond fathom.**

 **The sorcerrer known as Quan-Chi finally conducted a plan.**

 **They led the Doom Slayer into a lower cavern of the Netherrealm.**

 **Where they destroyed the pillars holding it in place.**

 **Sacrificing themselves to stop the Doom Slayer they were not in vein.**

 **Shinnok seized this opportunity and removed the armor from the Doom Slayer.**

 **Encasing him into a cursed tomb.**

 **There he lay, forever, in silent suffering, awaiting to be awakened.**


End file.
